


Unrequited Love & Learning To Let Go

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canarrow, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Felicity Behaves Maturely & Moves On, Felicity Finds Love With Another, Felicity Smoak & Billy Malone Romance [Mentioned], Felicity Walks In On Oliver & Sara, Heartbreak, No Olicity, Post-Episode: s02e13 Heir to the Demon, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: An alternative take on events post the very end of 2x13, in which Oliver & Sara gently confront Felicity regarding her feelings for Oliver, the three of them handling it maturely among themselves while helping Felicity come to terms with her feelings and move on from them.
Relationships: Billy Malone/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Unrequited Love & Learning To Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This idea came into my mind very recently, but I remember in the past and back when I used to ship Olicity, there were quite a few fics around in which Felicity walks in on Oliver and Sara during or right after their 2x13 hookup and she’s heartbroken while the former two feel terrible due to her feelings for Oliver and he realizes he loves her.
> 
> While I personally feel that Felicity's emotions were only natural, since heartbreak’s a terrible thing, the thought came to me as to what if there’s a similar fic out there but in which Felicity accepts that Oliver and Sara are together and learns to move on while the three handle the former’s feelings in a mature and sensitive fashion? 
> 
> And so I’ve decided to try my hand at one and this is the result. I also meant to have this out last week since I’m trying to post once a week but sadly it did not happen that way. But here it is now.

It was evening, and Felicity was currently descending down the stairs leading to the Foundry where she believed Oliver was currently. Earlier that afternoon, she’s shared with him the bombshell regarding his sister’s true parentage and could only imagine the emotional turmoil he was currently going through how much this might’ve possibly strained his relationship with his mother.

And that’s why she was currently headed to where he hopefully was, in order to provide him with all of the comfort and love she could and show him that she was there for him. And she also hoped that someday, soon, he’d learn the depth of her feelings for him and that he would come to love her like she loved him.

A part of her felt guilty however in regards to his potential strain with his mother since she was the one who told him the truth, but she also felt that he had a right to know it since it affected his family.

As she finally reached the last step, she noticed what appeared to be two bodies wrapped around each other. Heart pounding, she moved closer and came across the heartbreaking site of Oliver and Sara lying next to each other in post coital bliss, sheets wrapped around each other while their clothes were scattered around them. Eyes widening in shock, Felicity let out a gasp which in turn awakened the couple with a start and caused them to notice her for the first time, including what appeared to be a look of devastation upon her face.

Before they could say anything however, Felicity quickly moved to mask her features and spoke first.

“Um hey guys, how’s it, uh, going? I just came here to see you Oliver, to see if I could, well, give you some, um, some comfort or a shoulder to cry on due to what happened with your mother today, and all. But I see that you already have company and I apologize for introducing and at least you have each other and oh my goodness I’m rambling. Okay then. And so I’m just gonna go now and leave you to it.”

Following her ramble, she then turned, hurriedly walked up the stairs, and left the Foundry then headed home, where she sat on her sofa and cried. She was not angry nor upset at Oliver and Sara in any way, shape, or form however and knew she had no reason to be. The heart wants what it wants and while hers yearned for Oliver, it was clear to Felicity that his yearned for Sara and her him. In fact, she could even admit they made a good couple and just clicked, and therefore she wished them the best and truly meant it on the inside.

However she could not help but feel as though her heart was shattering into a million pieces over seeing them together, considering how much she was in love with Oliver. After all, he was kind, caring, a hero in her sight, and handsome. What woman wouldn’t fall in love with him? She knew that it was going to be difficult being around him and Sara and even considered calling and letting the team know that she’d be taking some time off.

The more she thought about it, the more she felt it was a good idea since she did not want to be emotionally compromised and put the team into a dangerous position. Instead she would use the time to get her emotions under control, privately mend her broken heart, and give herself closure so that she could move on with her life.

With that settled, she went to the kitchen and got herself some mint chocolate chip ice cream to drown her sorrows in and after filling up her bowl and pouring chocolate syrup all over it, she went back to the sofa and prepared to dig in but before she could, a knock at her door grabbed her attention. Curious as to who could be visiting her at this time of night, she put her bowl down and went to the door and upon opening it, saw Oliver and Sara standing on the other side.

“Hey there. Listen, but could we come in for a moment please?”, Sara asked her softly, both her and Oliver looking a little nervous. Felicity on her part was very surprised that they were visiting her but acquiesced, letting them in and asking if they wanted anything to eat or drink, which they politely declined. The three of them then sat down on the sofa together. After a moment, and taking a deep breath, Oliver spoke first.

“The reason we came here is because of what happened earlier”, Oliver began. “First of all, we both wanted to apologize in regards to you walking in on us. Neither of us meant for you to see that and we’re sorry for any embarrassment or awkwardness it may have caused you. However, we also wanted to bring up what appeared to be more than embarrassment upon your face, which I’ll admit you were quick to turn on your poker face more or less but I couldn’t help wondering about it and after a bit, realized that it was the same look you had when you realized I’d slept with Isabel.”

Following her boyfriend’s words, Sara then continued where he’d left off.

“Is there something you want to tell us, Oliver in particular?”, she softly asked her, moving her hand to Felicity’s back and rubbing circles around it.

The blonde on her part hesitated, not having expected this turn of events and having hoped she could keep her feelings to herself while deeply afraid as to what her two friends would think of her. Sensing her hesitance, Oliver placed his own hand upon her shoulder in a comforting fashion.

“It’s alright Felicity. You can tell us. In fact it’s already obvious as to what it is but we really want to hear it from you. We both promise that we won’t hold it against you. Just tell us, please”, he gently coaxed her, encouraging her to share what was on her mind. After another moment of hesitance, followed by getting her thoughts in order, she finally broke down and told them both the truth.

“I guess there’s no hiding it from either of you is there? Especially considering that I was just about to drown my sorrows in mint chocolate chip with heavy chocolate syrup”, she said to them with a bittersweet smile while they patiently waited for her to continue. “The truth is that I’m in love with you Oliver, have been for a few months. I mean how could I not? You’re kind, handsome, brave, a true hero, and I could not help but become attracted to those qualities and eventually it blossomed into something more on my end. I had even hoped that someday you would return my feelings.

“I see now however that it’s not the case but I could not help but feel heartbroken when I saw the two of you together and it was just too much for me. And that’s why I ran away and headed home. Please believe me though when I say that I don’t blame you for anything, I think you both make a good couple, and I only wish you both all of the happiness in the world. But I can’t say that I don’t feel hurt and saddened even though it will hopefully pass away eventually. I just need some time that’s all.”

Once she’d finished, she moved her head downwards in embarrassment, really wishing that none of this had come out, while Oliver and Sara looked at her with pity and understanding. A little time passed in which no one spoke, after which Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder once more, causing her to look up at him.

“I am so very sorry Felicity. I did not know you felt that way about me all of this time and I’m even more sorry about how you found out about Sara and myself the way you did”, he softly said to her. “I will admit that I’m flattered by your feelings for me and I want you to know that I do love and care for you deeply and value you as a team member. However, my love for you is like that of a brother for his sister and it’s always been that way. Please believe me when I say that I did not mean to hurt you and that I do understand your feelings. But my heart belongs to Sara and I love her with all of my heart.

“Please know however that you’ll always be one of our closest friends and that we’ll always be there for you whenever you need it. Just don’t ever do anything stupid and out of order such as joining a cyber terrorist organization and committing treason for example and we’ll be just fine.”

Felicity smiled in response to all of his words, nodding and wiping away her tears while actually feeling a lot better.

“Thank you so much Oliver. This really means a lot to me and has really helped sooth the ache in my heart. And I also hope that someday I will have what you and Sara have. And I have absolutely no intention of ever committing treason”, she replied to him gratefully and after which he and Sara wrapped their arms around her together, pulling her into a group hug which she leaned into. During the hug, Sara moved her head to whisper in Felicity’s ear.

“I also hope you find what Oliver and I have as well for you deserve to find love and happiness as well. And hopefully after you’re able to move past your feelings for him, you and I can become good friends.”

“I’d like that as well”, Felicity in turn whispered in Sara’s ear, causing both women to smile. Afterwards the three of them decided to share Felicity’s mint chocolate chip ice cream and, after Oliver and Sara took some spoons for themselves, proceeded to do exactly that, enjoying it and just hanging out together.

During their visit, Felicity also sincerely and from her heart apologized to them both the fantasy island quip she’d made to Oliver, considering that just because he had two women with him on the island did not make it fantasy island, which they forgave her for.

As time passed, Felicity would eventually move on from her feelings towards Oliver and instead her love for him shifted to that of a sister for her brother, causing her friendship with him and Sara to grow stronger from it. Sara on her part also did some matchmaking and introduced her to a young cop named Billy Malone, the two of them instantly smitten with each other and would go on to begin a romance which blossomed, flourished, and strengthened while also helping Felicity grow and mature as a person due to his influence.

The two couples would even join each other for date nights together and have a lot of fun.

And eventually, after months of secret vetting, Oliver and his team would let him in on their secret and he’d become an invaluable informant of theirs within the SCPD alongside Quentin.

And Sara on her part never broke up with Oliver to return to the League and they would go on to enjoy a long and happy future together, and same for Felicity and Billy’s relationship and future. And true to her word, Felicity never committed treason or did anything else out of order and the two couples remained close friends all of their days.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> What did everyone think? And please let me know whether or not I made Felicity mature here or pathetic sounding. I was really trying to go for the former and for Oliver and Sara as well and can only hope I accomplished that, including the resolution regarding her feelings and how Oliver and Sara handled it but without pandering to her.
> 
> As for the fantasy island apology, other fan authors have managed to point out that her words were wrong and insensitive since Oliver’s time away was hell and not a fantasy island. And so I decided to add that apology in light of that, seeing where they’re coming from.
> 
> You know, but while I enjoyed S2 immensely, this one shot actually sounds better to me compared to how the show handled Oliver, Sara, and Felicity’s relationship together in S2 canon.
> 
> Have great day and please stay safe.


End file.
